Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to integrating computer systems and, more particularly, to systems and processes of integrating websites.
Discussion
The internet provides a platform for a wide variety of organizations to interact with individuals around the globe. For example, Internet Retailers (IRs) provide online shopping websites allowing consumers to directly buy goods or services from a seller over the Internet. The IR websites can include product listings, including product descriptions and price and may further include other functions such as shopping cart functions and checkout functions. Shopping cart functions allow the consumer to temporarily save one or more products and to adjust quantities for purchase. Checkout functions provide methods of collecting payment and delivery information from the consumer.
Some organizations maintain websites that provide general informational about the organization to members of the public. Corporate websites may include a summary of company operations, history, and mission statement, as well as a “news” or “press” section containing press releases and news articles about the company. Investor pages may also be included with the annual report, business plan, current stock price, financial statements, overview of the company structure, SEC filing or other regulatory filings. The corporate website may also include a list of the company's products and services. An employment section may also be included listing open positions and describing procedures for applying to jobs. Contact information may be provided allowing visitors to submit questions and messages.
Websites such as those described above may include hyperlinks to other websites. These hyperlinks enable a browser interested in the content of the other website to quickly and conveniently navigate to it. Local webpages within these websites may also embed remote webpages from other websites to display content from the other websites in conjunction with content provided by the local webpages. However, even with these tools in hand, integrating these websites with one another is not a simple task.